


Destiel Short Story

by NiaWinchester15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaWinchester15/pseuds/NiaWinchester15
Summary: This story is for Supernatural fans who ship Destiel (Like me!).I hope you enjoy my fan fiction story about Dean and Castiel.





	Destiel Short Story

The Impala roars into the parking lot, the tires rolling overtop the gravel. Dean and Sam climb out the Impala, and slam the doors. Dean goes to unlock the trunk, pulls up the secret compartment and props it up with a rifle. Sam grabs his gun, and extra ammo. He also grabs his machete. Dean grabs his gun, extra ammo, his machete, and a lot of extra weapons incase of “emergency”. Dean slams the trunk closed, and walks to the door with his gun drawn. Sam pull his lock picking kit out, and pulls the tools out. Sam unlocks the door and kicks it in. Dean goes in first since he had his gun loaded and and ready. Sam takes his gun out and his flashlight, and follows Dean in the warehouse, as the door closes softly behind them.

“Sam. I’ll take right, you take left. The hallways meet in the middle.” Dean whispers to Sam.

“Ok. Meet you in the middle.” Sam whispers back.

Right when Dean walks into the hallway, a demon jumps out. Dean confused, because all the signs pointed to vamps, yells out for Sam.

“SAMMY. IT’S DEMONS!!!” Yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to warn his little brother.

Sam hears Dean and rushes over. The demon plunges a sword into deans stomach, right as Sam turns the corner.

“NO.” he Sam yells in panic.

Dean collapses onto the ground, still conscious, and grunts. Sam runs over with the demon blade straight out, but the demon disappears before sam could reach him. Sam falls to his knees to grab Dean.

“No. Dean. Come on, stay with me. Come on. Come on.”

“Sam.” Dean says softly and grins up at his brother. “Pray to Cas. He will come.”

Sam proceeds to pray to Cass.

“ Castiel. Please.” He says as tears roll down his face. “ It’s Dean, He is injured. Please come. I can’t loose him.”

Sam looks around to see if Castiel has appeared.  
“Sam.” Cas says

Sam looks up. He is sobbing, and his tears are now hitting Deans face. 

“Dean has been unconscious for a couple minutes.”

Castiel kneels down on one knee. Touches near Deans wound. His hands start to glow a white, bright light. It’s a beautiful sight, but its normal for the brothers to see this.

Cas carried Dean out to the car, and carefully cradled him into the backseat. Sam pulled a blanket out the trunk, and laid it carefully over a still unconscious Dean.

“Thanks Cas. See ya around?”

“I have the presumption that we shall cross paths again. Goodbye Sam.” Cas said before he disappeared. Sam pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to the Bunker.

Sam carried Dean to his room, and set him down onto the sort bed.

“Dean.”sam whispered. Dean slightly opened his eyes, and it was like he was waking up from a dream. Dean tried to get up but failed and was just squirming. “Hey I got you. It’s ok.”  
Dean opened his groggy eyes, and looked up at the smiling Sam.

“Sammy?” Dean said in a hoarse voice. “Whats going on?”

“That black eyed bitch stabbed you right in the stomach, and ran like a coward when he saw the blade.” Sam said, still smiling.

“Did you get him Sammy?”

“No. But Cas came and healed you.”

“You know Cas, He is very handsome. I like him. He is not just a friend.” Dean said still out of it, but smirking as he said it as if he meant it. Sam looked down confused.

“I’ll let you get some rest.”

“Wait Sammy. If you see Cas, can you tell him I love him.’ Dean said in a serious, but groggy tone.

“Umm… Ok.” Sam said in a ‘too much information’ way.

Dean slept for the next couple of days. Sam stayed up doing research, still trying to pack in the Men of Letters library into his brain. He read about spells, extinct monsters (because they have a tendency of not being extinct.), but mainly stuff he already knew. Sam was reading quietly until he heard Dean screaming, and it sounded like he was in pain. Sam grabbed his gun, and went running straight for Deans room. Sam giggled the door knob. It was locked. The door only locked from the inside, which means something locked him in, or he locked it. Sam kicked the door. He heard another scream, this time it was more of a startled scream.

“ Sam?” Dean yelled. “Is that you?”

“Yea. Dean are you alright in there?” He heard some rustling of sheets, and some whispering. Sam tried to make out some words, but instead he heard a familiar voice. It was Cas.

“Cas? Is that you?” There was a moment of quiet, then more whispering.

“Cas I told you to hurry up and leave so that we didn’t get caught” Dean whispered

“Sorry.” Cas whispered

“Umm, whats going on in there?” Sam asked curiously. He heard the bed creak, and moments later he heard the dog unlock and creep open. Sam looked into the room and saw Cas’ head peak out the closet. Sam’s eyes wandered across the room to Dean, who was now sitting on the bed. 

“Cas I can see you. You can come out.” Cas wandered out the closet.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes wandered from Class to Dean, then back to Cas. He wondered to himself all the possible things that could have been happening. But none of them added up to why Cas was hiding.

“What was going on here?” Sam asked like a concerned parent.

“Me and Cas were just reading. Right Cas?” 

“Sam, I do not admire lying to you so I’ll tell you the truth.” Cas said in an ashamed tone. Dean stood up and covered Cas mouth.

“ Whats he talking about Dean?”

“Fine. Me and Cas were. Um-” Dean was trying to say it but his body seemed too embarrassed to say it.

“We were making mouth to mouth contact for prolonged periods of time.” Cas blurted out looking at the floor to hide the crimson red creeping up his cheeks.

“Ya. We were just making out nothing else.” Dean chuckled nervously as he said it. Castiel turned his to look at Dean like he knew that wasn’t the full story.

“And we started to touch each others genitals.” Cas said, but this time he wasn’t sorry for blurting it out.

“Wow thats was too much information Cas, but thanks for telling me the truth. I knew you guys liked each other.” Sam said slightly disgusted, but was smirking in a know it all way.


End file.
